


Packing the Bus

by KibblerEars



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Mpreg, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibblerEars/pseuds/KibblerEars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Phil Coulson never imagined he'd have a Pack of his own.  So when his wayward team of misfits and outcasts slowly began to become the betas and omegas he always dreamed about in the darkest hours of the night, he couldn't be happier. And when Leo becomes pregnant with his first pup, Phil finally had the family he had always wanted. </p><p>Until S.H.I.E.L.D. split them apart several months before Leo's due date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing the Bus

"Our intelligence says they've limited tech and weaponry, so we should be able to take 'em down no problem, what do you think, Cheese?" Fury didn't look up from the tablet in his hand as he spoke.

Phil stood next to Fury, surveying the mess of screens in front of them with his arms crossed over his chest. His scent was strong and angry and he was doing absolutely nothing to dampen it - partially just to prove to Fury exactly how pissed off he was at Fury's actions and partially to assert his own Alpha status to the Director. Thankfully for Phil, there were no Omegas on the bridge, just the two Alphas and a number of Betas all absorbed in their individual assignments. Had there been any Omegas working, Fury might have gotten off the hook since the Pack Leader within Phil couldn't bear to potentially frighten an Omega with his scent in such a way. 

His mind drifted back to the Pack Fury had stolen from him and a low growl vibrated deep in his chest before he could stop it. Fury shot him a knowing look but said nothing and Phil had to resist the urge to bare his teeth at the older man. At this point, he really didn't care just what logic Fury had employed to get Phil back at HQ, all he cared about was getting his hands on the whereabouts of the team - the Pack - Fury had taken from him in the process. 

Blinking, Phil finally looked at Fury, rage still curling at the edges of his consciousness, "I think we'll get in and out no problem, _sir_." 

Fury nodded, having anticipated that answer, "good, then you'll deploy with a small team of newbies and use it as a training excerise. You leave tomorrow evening." 

"With all due respect, _sir_ , I don't think that's wise. This would go a lot faster and smoother if I went in by myself. Or," he tempted fate, "with Agents May and Ward at my back." 

"May and Ward are on long-term assignments they can't be pulled away from, Coulson, you know that." 

Squaring his shoulders, Phil took a step toward the Director, nostrils flaring with rage. His scent swirled around him in a dark cocktail of hate, desperation, and anger and even Director Nicholas Fury, for all that he had seen in his life, took a step back in the face of the infuriated Alpha before him. "I don't know _anything_ , **Director** , you made sure of that when you took my Pack away. If you won't return them, then I'll go in alone. But I will find them one day, sir, whether or not you want me to." 

"They're safe, Agent, that's all you need to know. This is for your protection and theirs," Fury's own Alpha scent was growing and the Betas in the room were finally taking notice, abandoning their work in favor of watching the two Alphas face off at the head of the room. 

"Their best bet for protection was when we were together, as a Pack." 

Fury scoffed, rolling his eye, "your 'Pack' was a ragtag team of misfits and outcasts who had nowhere else to go. They'll be fine on their own. If it eases your mind at all, we kept FitzSimmons together so you don't even have to worry about your precious boytoy raising a pup all by his lonesome." 

If looks could kill, Phil would have killed Fury several times over at that remark. As it was, he barely refrained from punching the Director square in the jaw and resigning on the spot. His lips curled into a dark smirk as he prepared to retort only to be interrupted by the swish of the doors at the far end of the room opening and bringing with it a slew of familiar scents. 

Spinning on his heel, Phil was frozen in place at the sight of his Pack standing in the doorway, Melinda May at the front with her hands on her hips and a look that made even the Alpha in Phil want to bow in submission. At her side was Skye, lips quirked in a sly smirk as if she knew a secret no one else did. Behind the pair of them stood FitzSimmons - Leo was clinging to Jemma and Grant was standing sentry behind them, one hand gripping Leo's shoulder in a silent show of support.

The distressed noise from his Leo caught Phil's attention and his nostrils flared again, this time in relish as he breathed in the scent of the Pack he thought he lost even as he crossed the room in several long strides. His hands brushed against Skye and Melinda, a quick sign of greeting as he moved past them to get to Leo. 

Jemma was wrapped around the other Omega, holding him up as he pressed his nose into her neck and fought back whimpers. Once Phil was close, Jemma's gaze turned to him, her wide-eyes pleading despite the happiness dancing in her scent. Phil reached out, long fingers cupping Leo's face and gently nudging him to look at Phil, offering the younger man a small, reassuring smile. He looked to Jemma just long enough to ask, "Braxton-Hicks?" 

Leo had been only been a couple months pregnant when Fury had stormed in and broken up the team and Phil had been going crazy with worry over his Omega and the pup growing within him. Even though he hadn't been near the Omega, he had still continued to devour every bit of Omega pregnancy literature he could get his hands on, in the hopes that he would find Leo before he gave birth. And by his calculations, Leo shouldn't go into labor for another month yet. 

The Omega made another noise of distress and pressed closer to Phil, burying his nose in Phil's neck and whimpering against him. Phil's arms wrapped around him without hesitation, keeping his gaze on Jemma, who only shook her head at Phil. 

"No, sir. He went into labor about two hours ago. I believe all the stress finally got to him and the baby decided it was time to make an appearance." Jemma's voice wavered and Phil began to reach for her but Skye was there first, pulling her close and nuzzling her in surprisingly silent comfort. He gave his beta a small smile of approval, a thrill of pride bursting through his scent in answer to Skye's sweet scent cloaking and calming Jemma.

"I'm sorry, sir," Leo murmured into Phil's neck. His scent hit Phil's nose, a bitter smell of copper and rotten fruit betraying Leo's fear and apology. Phil shook his head, pulling Leo away so he can press a soft kiss to his forehead even as Grant moved to bracket Leo from behind, his long fingers gently massaging along Leo's arms. 

"You've nothing to be sorry for, pup," Phil kept his voice soft and quiet but laced with just a hint of his Alpha status, internally preening as Leo relaxed under his and Grant's presence, "I'm here now, your Pack is here, and we're going to take care of you." 

"Agent Coulson," Fury finally barked from behind them and Phil eased Leo into Grant's capable hands before spinning on his heel and stalking forward to stand beside Melinda. His lips curled back in a snarl as his scent flared with rage and the hot smell of burning cider that was Phil's need and want to protect his pack. 

"My Omega is in labor, _Director_ , we're done here." 

Without another word, Phil returned to Leo's side, pulling the Omega close once more and kissing him briefly as he guided him from the room, Grant a steady presence at Leo's other side in case he needed the extra assistance. Jemma kept her head bowed but Skye shot Fury a look that could have set fire to his eye patch as she herded the other Omega away with the others. 

Agent Melinda May, however, didn't move from her stance several feet away from Fury. Her eyes were like ice, burning hard trails of hate that even Fury could scent - fire, iron, and hate heavy in his nostrils and on his tongue. For the first time that he could remember, the Alpha found himself frightened of a Beta but he stood his ground, letting nothing broadcast to May or the other Betas in the room. When she finally spoke, her voice sent sharp spikes of fear-laced anger down his spine. 

"Touch my Pack again and I'll be back for your head." 

And then she was gone. 

Fury stared after her for a moment before glancing over his shoulder at Sitwell, who was sitting at a computer and staring at the spot where May had been with an open mouth. "Remind me to never let her and Romanov meet. The world actually will end." 

Sitwell's gaze jumped to Fury and he stuttered out, "yes, sir." 

\---

Leo's hands clutched at Grant and Phil. His hair was matted and slick with sweat against his head as he let out another low groan of pain. Phil continued to stroke his fingers through the wet mess of Leo's hair as he kissed Leo's temple, murmuring quiet, nonsensical words of encouragement to the Omega. Between Leo's spread legs, a doctor and nurse were observing Leo's progress and Phil's keen sense of smell could pick up the worried scents of the rest of the Pack waiting outside the SHIELD medical room. He shared a glance with Grant but they both seemed to silently agree that the Pack would have to wait, Leo needed the two of them there for this. 

The young scientist let out a cry of pain and his nails dug into Phil's skin but the Alpha paid the bites of pain no mind, continuing to keep up the steady stream of praise and encouragement even as Grant provided a stoic pillar of support on the other side. 

"It won't be long now, sir," one of the nurses commented, glancing up from her work to meet Phil's gaze with a professional smile. 

"Not long at all," the doctor looked to Leo, "I need you to push, son." 

Leo whimpered and clung to his Alpha and Beta as he bore down, pushing as a couple tears escaped him. This wasn't anything he had ever imagined he would actually do in his life - male Omegas could give birth, everyone knew that, but few actually elected to, particuarly if there was a female Omega in the Pack, like Jemma. But when Phil and he had been quarantined away, left to work through Leo's last heat together, well, in truth, it had been an accident, despite all of Phil's meticulous planning, but at this point, Leo was certain he would have happily had any of Phil's pups even if he had known the pain would be this excruiating and harsh. 

He took a deep breath when Phil gently asked him to and tightened his grip on Grant's hand as he bore down, pushing when the doctor ordered, until finally, the pain eased and his world went absolutely silent as he forced himself to remain alert, listening for the telltale cry of a newborn pup. And he wasn't disappointed when the first strains of a mewling pup hit his ears. 

"Congratulations," the doctor was handing the baby off to the nurse to be cleaned, "you've a bouncing baby boy." 

Leo slumped back against the bed, still holding tight to Phil and Grant when the doctor patted his knee, "rest while you can. The next one will be on their way soon." 

He could feel Phil tense beside him and he inwardly flinched - they had been separated far too long ago for Phil to know what Leo and Jemma had found out all those months ago and in the flurry between storming HQ and getting down to medical, they had all forgotten to mention it to the Alpha. Leo licked his lips, already averting his eyes in submission as he prepared to speak, but thankfully, Grant stepped up, "Fitz is having twins, sir." 

"Twins?" The disbelief in Phil's voice caused a slight grin to cross Leo's face before it was distorted with the next contraction and he groaned, grabbing at Phil again without saying anything. Sure enough, just as he knew he would, his Alpha wrapped an arm around Leo's shoulder and soothed him without words as the doctor moved between Leo's legs again. 

After another fresh wave of pain that seemed to last forever, Leo gave up trying to keep track of anything and the next thing he truly remembered, he was waking up in a private SHIELD medical room, both his hands encased in warmth. He blinked, trying to focus in the bright light of the medical bay, and let out a quiet whimper before the lights abruptly dimmed, bringing the world back into focus. 

"Hi, pet," a shiver of warmth ran through him and he twisted to look at the Alpha sitting next to him, squeezing his hand lightly. Phil's eyes were soft with affection as he leaned up to kiss Leo's forehead. 

"The babies?" He finally managed to get out, breaking his gaze away from Phil's to look around the room almost frantically. Leo barely heard the soft cooing noises Phil was making, trying to calm the suddenly anxious Omega, who only grew more agitated as the door to the room opened and Phil still hadn't said a word about the babies. 

"There's a couple someones here looking for their daddy," Skye's voice was accompanied by the beginnings of a soft, unhappy baby's cry and Leo's gaze snapped to the door. A smile spread across the pale Scot's face as he took in Grant and Jemma each holding onto a small bundle. Skye stood on her tiptoes behind the pair, peeking up over Jemma's shoulder with a proud smile of her own. Leo eased his hands from Phil's, reaching out for the babies while Grant and Jemma carried them over.

Phil shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, helping Jemma transfer a barely awake baby swaddled in pink into Leo's arms, smiling the smile of a proud Alpha, "meet your daughter, Leo." 

Leo was in silent shock and awe, staring down at the little girl in his arms, one finger tracing over her fine features while Grant handed the wide-eyed blinking baby in blue to Phil, who held him close and waited for Leo to look at him before murmuring, "and your son." 

A quiet whimper escaped Leo's throat and he leaned against Phil as if unable to hold himself up when faced with his children and despite the healthy glow of happiness that radiated from the Omega, he still seemed to be swimming in a sea of emotions he wasn't quite sure how to handle. "They're beautiful," he finally breathed, before looking to Phil, licking his lips, "Myles and Caitrin?"

Inhaling sharply at mention of the names he, Leo, and the rest of the Pack had been discussing months ago before Fury had rushed in and split them up - and when they still weren't sure if they were having a boy or a girl and had no idea twins were even a possibility - Phil couldn't stop the small, private smile he saved for his Pack from curling at the edges of his lips, and he nodded, turning his gaze to the babies, "Welcome to the Pack, Myles and Caitrin."

\---

Grant looked around the Bus, his face as impassive as always but those in his pack could detect a hint of amusement shining in his dark eyes, "I could have sworn there used to be couches in here." 

Jemma glanced up from where she was snuggling Caitrin, her scent a refreshing wave of pure happiness that, to Grant, smelled of fresh rain with a hint of coconut, "we converted it into a cushioned playpen for the babies!" Beside her, Leo was feeding baby Myles with the look of a proud father on his young face. Grant couldn't help the little shiver of satisfaction that went through him as he caught whiff of Leo's contented scent - like baby powder, blueberries, and metal.

"And we thought it'd make a nice little den for us all." Leo's accent had grown thicker after the birth but he was slowly regressing back to usual. 

"We've also removed the bunks to create a proper nest. Although I did leave a couple beds should you require...private time," Phil's voice held that usual hint of amused pride as he entered the upper deck, pausing in the doorway to watch Grant as the beta worked through the implications. If Phil had arranged a nest, that meant...

"We're a pack," he whispered, eyes darting from Jemma to Leo and back to Phil, "a proper pack." 

Phil just smiled at him, "registered and everything. I took the liberty after the twins were born. Any complaints?"

Grant knew it wasn't really a question; knew Phil could scent the hesitant excitement on him, and he just ducked his head in quiet submission before returning Phil's smile, "no, sir, none whatsoever."

The plane whirred around them as Melinda slowly eased her into the air and Skye slipped into the newly renovated den with a tray of sandwiches. Phil watched from the edge of the room as she sat cross-legged on a bright purple cushion next to Jemma, who was still rocking Caitrin in her arms and jerking her head to try and get Grant to come join them. He bit back a chuckle as Grant rolled his eyes but folded himself down onto a blue cushion beside Leo, who barely paused in feeding Myles to flash Grant another broad smile.

Maybe it had taken him longer than anticipated and maybe it had taken him dying and coming back, but now, Phil had the pack he had always dreamed of. And this was just the beginning for them.


End file.
